¿El destino no puede cambiar?
by eljefe2000
Summary: Si pudieras cambiar el destino de alguien, lo harías?, un Universwalker aprenderá que mantener la línea temporal intacta, puede ser más difícil de lo que aparenta, el deber antes que el amor
1. Prólogo

Oscuridad, eso es lo único que puedo ver... Estaré Muerto?

-Jefe, despierta jefe- esa voz me parece familiar, pero no logro recordar, es suave y dulce, me hace sentir bien-

-Despierta pedazo de imbécil, no tenemos tiempo para tus chorradas- por alguna razón esa voz no sonaba insultante, la sentía familiar, como un buen amigo-

-Quienes son? - me atreví a preguntar, por lo que pude oír una risa famenina-

-Una buena amiga, despierta y encuentra me, me muero de ganas... De conocerte una vez mas- otra vez esa calidez en mi corazón, será ese el amor del que hablan los humanos? -

-Despierta- fue lo único que pude oír, antes de ver luz y olvidar... -

En la escuela de odiaba, 10 años después, un par de niños caminaban por el patio, el joven Taichi Yagami y un chico pálido, serio y que parecía vivir eternamente cansado, no más alto que el Yagami y que parecía platicar alegremente con el Yagami, vistiendo con una sudadera gris, pantalones y tenis negros...

-No puedo creer que aun te duermas en clases- Taichi Yagami, estudiante de quinto grado-

-Y yo no puedo creer que sigues enamorado de Takenouchi desde que te conozco- Ryuzaki Nanohudou, estudiante de quinto grado-

-Que me dices, a ti también te gusta- Yagami logro sonrojar al chico pálido-

-Eso no es cierto, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien- el chico se escudo bajo esa frase, y por alguna razón el chico no soportaba a la Takenouchi, por lo que era común verlos a discutiendo-

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, del odio al amor...- Tai estaba dispuesto a terminar esa frase-

-Callate!- el chico a su lado no soportaba pensar que pudiera enamorarse de alguien como Sora- como sea Yagami, has pensado sobre el campamento de verano? - Ryu no quería ir, pero al ver la insistencia del Yagami, se suavizó un poco, cosa que el Yagami aprovecharía-

-Ya te dije, iremos, aceptaste- al oír eso el Nanohudou suspiro resignado-

-Okey, solo preguntaba, no tienes que enojarte- Ryu sonrió un poco antes de ver al Yagami que también sonreía-

El tiempo paso y el día para ir al campamento había llegado, aunque no fue precisamente el día más alegre del mundo...

-Takenouchi, quedate de tu lado- Ryu empujaba a Sora que se encontraba sentada junto a él en el camino-

-Hey, estoy de mi lado, tu solo quieres molestarme- no era común que la takenouchi se portará así, pero con Ryu las reglas cambiaban-

-Fue tu idea que no sentaramos juntos- Ryu seguía empujando a la chica que lo empujaba también-

-Tu no pusiste objeción alguna- la takenouchi tenia razón, el chico nunca puso objeción alguna-

-Quien más querría ver tu feo rostro todo el camino? - Ryu se había sonrojado violentamente y la voz se le había quebrado-

-Quien aguantaría verte dormir todo el camino? - Sora también se había sonrojado levemente- sin mencionar tu pequeño problemita- el forcejeo se había acabado y ambos chicos permanecían en silencio-

-Al fin se callaron- Yamato mencionó desde el asiento de enfrente-

-Ellos no son honestos verdad? - Tai veía al asiento trasero donde ambos chicos dormían con las manos sujetas-

-No tienen que serlo, somos niños, ya tendrán tiempo de ser honestos entre ellos- Yamato siguió tratando de dormir lo que restaba del camino, sin saber lo que les esperaba en aquel campamento de verano-

En algún lugar oscuro un chico muy parecido a Ryu parecía molesto.

-Ese maldito me las va a pagar, voy a destruirlo- fue lo único que dijo antes de caminar entre la oscuridad y perderse en ella-

*Antes ya había escrito esta historia, solo que de una forma diferente, el cuarto reboot está aquí, sin más, me despido... 


	2. La aventura comienza

Ryu descansaba bajo un árbol, sin embargo el repentino frío lo despertó, solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa.

-¿Esta nevando? - El chico curioso se acerco al resto de los niños, no le agradaba la idea de la nieve, ni siquiera un poquito-

Sin embargo la ventisca que siguió obligó a los niños a ocultarse en la cabaña, hasta que es terminara.

-Nieve en verano, ¿por que esto me parece tan familiar? - Ryu se cuestionaba a sí mismo mientras veía el techo- ¿sucede algo Kou? - El informático salió deprisa de la cabaña dejando solo al chico- supongo que habrá que salir- tras eso el chico salió a la nieve tratando de calmarse-

Ryu se bloqueo al ver la aurora y tras un dolor de cabeza algo llego a su cabeza, una especie de recuerdo...

*-Es la aurora boreal- la voz de sora resonó en la cabeza de Ryu con una imagen borrosa de ella frente a el-

-Es la primera vez que veo una- Esta vez Tai fue quien habló, sin embargo Ryu era incapaz de moverse o controlar sus propios movimientos-

-La aurora boreal solo aparece en los polos, esa debe ser la señal, pronto...- Ryu escucho eso en su cabeza, pero, ¿una señal? ¿Una señal de que?-

-Es muy extraño que... aparezca la aurora boreal en Japón- la voz de Kou era inconfundible para Ryu, pero aun no podía moverse, ¿que era este sueño? -

-Tienes razón- fue lo único que salió de la imagen borrosa de Sora, Ryu comenzaba a sentir náuseas-

-Ay que regresar con los adultos, ahí estaremos seguros- el tono preocupado y nervioso de Joe hizo que Ryu lo reconociera, así había reconocido a las manchas borrosas de antes-

-La verdad no sería divertido pescar un resfriado- Yamato, sin duda esa era su voz y realmente le agradaba escuchar su voz en esta ocasión-

-Matt tiene razón- Ryu pronunció esas palabras, pero... El no sabia como, ya que su cuerpo no le respondía y eso confundía cada vez más al chico, ¿acaso era un recuerdo? De ser así, ¿Por que aparecían sus amigos en el? -

-Tal vez- El yagami habló una vez más, esa forma de hablar era común en el yagami, aunque Ryu aún no entendía que pasaba- Oigan, ¿qué es eso?- igual que el resto, Ryu pudo mover la cabeza por inercia para ver una mancha verde en lo que parecía ser un borroso cielo, ¿que era eso? ¿Acaso era un portal dimensional? Por más que Ryu le daba vueltas no lo entendía-

De aquella mancha verde salieron otras más chicas de color azul que iban directamente hacia ellos, Ryu sabía una cosa, iba a proteger a Sora, y eso fue lo que hizo, aunque una vez que se estrellaron las manchas logró volver a su realidad, al sentir que alguien lo empujaba*

-¡¿Que es lo que te sucede estúpido subnormal?!- Sora estaba sobre Ryu que trataba de reincorporarse a la realidad-

Ambos chicos en el suelo no se daban cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, igual nadie dijo nada...

-Perdoname Sora, no se que fue lo que me sucedió- el chico quito a la chica delicadamente de encima de él para levantarse- gracias- Ryu tendia su mano con una sonrisa a su compañera-

Tras levantarse ambos chicos aquellos extraños objetos volaron a ellos...

-¿Que son estas cosas?- Ryu veía aquellos objetos algo preocupado-

-No parecen celulares ni GPS- Koushiro pareció responder sin hacerlo realmente-

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más fueron tragados por una enorme ola...

-Oiga Jefe, ¿no esta muerto verdad? - una voz algo delgada como de un niño había dicho eso, pero Ryu aun trataba de abrir los ojos-

-¿Que diablos eres tu? - El pobre Ryu había saltado tan rápido al ver al gato morado con capa de mago y sombrero sobre su pecho, el pequeño gato no parecía ser más grade que un pie de adulto, tal vez de unos 3 meses-

-Que extraño eres, soy Clawmon- El pequeño gato se río de Ryu que aún buscaba la lógica en todo esto-

-¿Clawmon?- por alguna razón el recordaba ese nombre, ¿acaso ya lo conocía? -

-Si, Clawmon- tras unos minutos de silencio Clawmon estaba algo nervioso- ¿no dirás nada? - Ryu que veía a Clawmon suspiro-

-No tengo tiempo para esto, debo encontrar a los demas- el chico camino seguido del gato para buscar a sus amigos-

Un grito se pudo escuchar, seguido de una asustada Mimi y algo que parecía una cebolla con cara y piernas.

-Mimi, ¿que su...?- la pregunta quedo incompleta cuando Ryu vio aquel enorme insecto que la perseguía- ¡que demonios es eso! - Ryu corría junto a la asustada Mimi-

-¡No me importa, solo sigue corriendo! - Mimi grito también sin dejar de correr-

Ambos chicos llegaron a donde estaban los demás, aunque bastante cansados.

-¿Te encuentras bien jefe?- Clawmon veía al cansado jefe que se había arrodillado junto a Mimi-

-Si, solo un poco cansado- con una pequeña sonrisa calmo al pequeño gato-

El enorme insecto volaba de vuelta hacia ellos...

-Corran, ahí viene de regreso- Ryu se levantó como pudo, solo para salir corriendo junto al resto de sus amigos-

Corrieron, pero el camino los llevo a un barranco. No había salida

-Tendremos que buscar otro camino- Tai se había asomado al barranco-

-Estas bromeando no? - Ryu preocupado no quería volver por donde venía aquel insecto mutante-

El insecto les dio alcance y los niños se vieron acorralados en el barranco...

-No otra vez- Ryu cayó de rodillas al suelo al sentir de nuevo ese dolor extraño de cabeza-

-¿Ryu? Reacciona Ryu, ¿Que te sucede? - fue lo último que el chico escucho de Sora antes de volverse a perder en esa realidad abstracta-

*-Vamos- esa voz provenía de la bola rosa de Tai, Koromon, ¿Como sabía su nombre?, esa pregunta cruzo por la mente de Ryu-

Todos aquellos seres que antes estaban con sus amigos estaban en su sueño esta vez, pudo ver como se soltaban del agarre de sus amigos solo para pelear contra Kuwagamon

-Tanemon- La preocupada voz de Mimi se hizo presente junto a una borrosa imagen de la cebolla con patas que Ryu había visto antes-

-Motimon- Koushiro fue esta vez el de la voz, así que eso era Motimon-

-Pukamon- Joe también se unió al grito, Ryu podía sentir la desesperación que su otro yo del sueño sentía-

-¡! - Por alguna razón era incapaz de oír su propia voz esta vez, ¿por quien estaba preocupado el? Solo podía ver una pequeña manchas anaranjada que había saltado de sus brazos-

-Tokomon- La quebrada voz de Takeru resonó en sus oídos mientras trataba de hacer parar aquel cruel sueño-

-Tsunomon- Yamato también sonaba preocupado, sin embargo Ryu sabía que la siguiente era... -

-Pyocomon- oír a Sora tan preocupada hizo un nudo en la garganta de Ryu, quería golpear a aquel enorme insecto-

-Koromon- Un preocupado Taichi corría tras Koromon, mientras Ryu observaba aquel objeto azul con bastante detenimiento-

El objeto brillo con intensidad antes de que algo impresionante para el chico sucediera, sabía lo que eran, Digivice, a estas alturas ya no le sorprendía aprender tanto en estos "sueños".

-¿Qué pasa?- un desconcertado Taichi preguntó ante la sorpresa de lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos-

-Koromon shinka Agumon- esa bola rosa ya no estaba, no quedaba rastro alguno de ese ser en aquel poderoso dinosaurio naranja-

-Pyocomon shinka Biyomon- lo que antes fuera la tierna pyocomon de Sora había pasado a convertirse en un elegante pájaro rosa con azul y un par de grilletes en las patas-

-Tsunomon shinka Gabumon- La bola naranja que una vez fuera Tsunomon se convirtió en alguna cosa que Ryu no asimilaba, pero le parecía un lobo algo amorfo y sin pelo-

-... - supuso que ese era su antiguo Digimon, pues ese momento de silencio le recordó que era incapaz de recordar incluso su nombre y aspecto-

-Motimon shinka Tentomon- Motimon también había dejado de existir para dar paso a aquel insecto rojo de menor tamaño que el que los atacaba, aunque eso no lo volvía menos intimidan te -

-Tanemon shinka Palmon- Esto si había desconcertado a Ryu, de una cebolla con patas y caras había pasado a convertirse en algo parecido a una planta venenosa, tal vez tropical-

-Tokomon shinka Patamon- Ryu se impresionó al ver a aquel ser, lo que parecía ser un hámster con alas en la cabeza había aparecido en lugar del Tokomom de Takeru-

-Pukamon shinka Gomamon- Pukamon solo había crecido un poco en tamaño y pelo, cambiando su piel del café, aun blanco con morado-

-Vamos por el chicos, Baby flame (Flama bebé)- El poderoso Agumon fue el primero en atacar con aquel proyectil de fuego que provenía de su hocico-

Gomamon se lanzó a sus pies para ayudar a sus compañeros, desequilibrando a Kuwagamon

-Poison ivy (Hiedra venenosa)- Palmon ayudo a Gomamon atando las piernas de Kuwagamon con las hiedras venenosas que salían de su cuerpo-

Pudo ver un destello de luz eléctrica proveniente de la cabeza del insecto, ese seguro era su digimon-

-Petit fire (Pequeño fuego)/Magical fire (Fuego mágico)/Air shot (Disparo aéreo o disparo de aire)/Petit Thunder (trueno pequeño)- Gabumon disparaba una flama de color azul, mientras Biyomon lo apoyaba con una espiral de fuego verde, seguido del trueno de Tentomon y la esfera de aire de Patamon-

Los cuatro ataques hicieron mella en Kuwagamon que parecía desorientado

-Ahora todos juntos amigos, Baby flame- la voz de agumon hizo reaccionar a los otros tres que dispararon sus ataques al mismo tiempo que el-

Kuwagamon había sido derribado...*

-Clawmon, ponte de pie- Ryu con la nariz sangrando por ver aquello le ordenó al digimon que acababa de ser golpeado por Kuwagamon-

-Ryu, no pueden vencerlo- Sora trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Ryu, pero este se limitó a sonreír-

-Claro que pueden, yo confío en ellos-tras esas palabras Koromon se solto-

-Protegere a Ryu! - Clawmon corrió junto al resto para ayudar a Ryu- Clawmon Shinka Littlemon- Un gato más maduro se hizo presente en el campo de batalla-

Y una vez más el sueño se hacía presente frente a el, solo que esta vez no hubo energía eléctrica de parte de su digimon, si no un enorme zarpazo a Kuwagamon que lo hizo tambalear se.

-Yo no creo que debamos festejar- Ryu veía como todos festejaban lo que acababa de pasar, pero algo faltaba-

Kuwagamon se volvió a levantar furioso, logrando romper con sus mandíbulas la frágil superficie del barranco donde los niños se encontraban.

-¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar! - Ryu grito nervioso antes de caer-

-¡¿Como que ta lo sabias?! - SoRa le grito asustada mientras caían directo al río-

Continuará... 


	3. El digimom Psíquico, Psymon

Parecía que los niños elegidos no tenían ninguna oportunidad, aunque Ryu temía morir ahogado.

-Marching Fishings (Marcha de peces)- aquellas palabras de gomamon bastaron para que los peces les ayudaran-

-Por primera vez me alegro de ver peces- Ryu sonrió mientras veía las nubes, aliviado por no morir ahogado-

Una vez en la orilla se dispusieron a hablar de algo que volvería a poner a Ryu en aquel extraño estado. Mientras Joe veía a Gomamon tratando de recordar algo, Ryu comenzó a tener otra de esas visiones borrosas donde no podía moverse voluntariamente.

*-Gracias por todo pukamon... a no espera como te llamabas- Joe había olvidado por completo el nombre de su compañero, algo que Ryu hallo divertido-

-Soy Gomamon, evolucione y por eso cambie- Gomamon le sonreía a su compañero que lo veía bastante asombrado-

-A si es, yo cambie de pyocomon a biyomon- Ryu vio a la compañera de Sora por unos momentos antes de desviar la vista a dicha chica-

-Y yo pase de motimon a Tentomon- la voz del insecto de Izzy interrumpió la concentración de Ryu-

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo fue que derribó a esa cosa así de fácil?- La voz de Sora descolocó un poco a Ryu que pronto recordó que debía hablar del Ryu de sus sueños/visiones, aun no estaba seguro de lo que eran-

-Nada más que un poco de matemáticas combinadas con fuerza bruta- Claro, este Ryu es mas fuerte, no seria descabellado pensar que el si golpeó a Kuwagamon y al parecer hasta lo había derribado-

-Ya comprendo, calculo su punto débil y luego le pego eso si es pensar en situaciones extremas- Eso no sonó al superior Joe, además de ser una idea descabellada, necesitaría alguna clase de poder para derribar a un digimon por si mismo-

-Sí, es muy difícil- esas palabras sonaron cansadas, tal vez este Ryu le ayudaría de algún modo a sobrevivir en su propia linea temporal-

-Lo mejor sería volver a subir y esperar encontrar el campamento- joe siempre fue la voz de la razon, incluso si esa razón fuera imposible de seguir-

-Pero caímos muy abajo- La voz de Tai le recordó a Ryu donde estaban además de que aparentemente difería de su linea temporal en varios aspectos-

-No podemos subir esa pendie- ¿Desde cuando pienso una idea estúpida en lugar de hacerla? Algo debe andar mal con este Ryu- Tengo una teoría que comprobar- esta frase cruzo por la mente de Ryu mientras veía a Mimi, pero por la de nuestro Ryu pasaba otra cosa ¿Que plan?-

-Tiene razón- la voz de Sora resonó en el lugar mientras Ryu comenzaba a sentir que esta parte no le iba a gustar

-Mucho menos teniendo a una delicada flor como Mimi- ¡¿Que?! Era lo único que podía pasar por la cabeza de Ryu, definitivamente este Ryu estaba pirado-*

-Ryu, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Sora había traído de regreso al chico- ¡Ryu!- el chico sin esperar nada corrió a los arbustos cercanos a vomitar-

Los chicos habían comenzado a moverse tras obligar a Ryu a lavarse los dientes, ya que este ultimo siempre traía un cepillo de dientes con el.

-Así que monstruos Digitales- Ryu veía con una sonrisa al pequeño Littlemon en su hombro-

-Feroces monstruos digitales- Littlemon hizo afán de ser "feroz" pero sólo consiguió una risa del chico-

-Yo diría que eres mas bien tierno- Ryu consiguió que Littlemon se sonrojara y se enfadara-

-Yo no soy tierno- Ryu solo siguió sonriendo antes de volver a mirar al frente, le recordaba a el, siempre fingiendo ser rudo, siempre... Tratando mal a Sora-

Repentinamente Ryu torno su sonrisa algo melancólica preocupando a su compañero Digimon.

Por la mente de Ryu pasaron muchos intentos de llamar la atención de la pelirroja, siempre haciéndola enojar o recibiendo el mismo trato de ella, tal vez no era la forma correcta, pero como atraer la atención de la chica era todo un misterio para él. Sora al verlo así se preocupo, pero ella tenia sus propios pensamientos...

-¿Te sucede algo Sora?- Biyomon llamo la atención de la chica-

-No es nada, de veras- Biyomon volvió a ver al frente mientras Sora veía a Ryu con el gato tratando de animarlo- ¿Cuando fue que pasamos de divertimos juntos a pelear?- por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no llegaba a una respuesta-

5 años antes...

-Taichi y Yamato se lo pierden- un pequeño niño de tez pálida y ropas grises caminaba junto una pequeña Sora de no mas de 5 años-

-No creo que se pierdan de mucho, no es que hagamos algo diferente si ellos no vienen- En aquella enorme casa a las afueras de Odaiba ambos chicos se divertían-

Mientras corrían por la casa Ryu choco contra un hombre que salia de un cuarto oscuro.

-Pero si es mi pequeño héroe y su amiga- aquel hombre pronuncio aquellas palabras con su voz amable y serena-

-Hola Papá- Ryu saludo efusivamente a su padre mientras sonreía-

El hombre era un sujeto alto y delgado, con una musculatura bien marcada, de cabello castaño y ojos miel, vestía un traje de vestir completamente blanco como su camisa y zapatos, además de una corbata de color rosa que resaltaba por el traje.

-Veo que pasan mucho tiempo juntos- el hombre ya se había dado cuenta de algo que ni los niños habían visto; aunque tal vez no era el momento, tenía que atender asuntos importantes -debo irme, debo ver a tu tío. Confío en que cuidarás de tu amiga- Ryu afirmó muy seguro de si mismo mientras su padre lo veía orgulloso -antes de irme... ¿Cuál es la regla de un héroe verdadero? -aquella pregunta fue lo último de aquel recuerdo-

"Huelo el mar" esa frase de gomamon basto para que ambos chicos salieran de aquel recuerdo que , sin saber, habían evocado al mismo tiempo.

-Cabinas telefónicas- Ryu no se sentía nada cómodo con las cabinas, sin mencionar que estaba sumamente débil y cansado-

-Ryu, no te vez nada bien- Mimi había notado la presión que sentía Ryu antes de que cayera de espalda en la arena- Ryu!- Mimi corrió a ver al chico, pero este solo estaba dormido- cielos, quien me manda a ser amiga del idiota mas grande del grupo- Mimi sabía muy bien lo que Ryu sentía por Sora y Ryu sabia que Mimi se interesaba por el genio Izzy. La verdad ninguno de los dos sabia por que el papá de Ryu solía visitar a los padres de Mimi o por que estos parecían más contentos en esos momentos, solo sabían que estas visitas habían ayudado que ambos chicos se conocieran, sobre todo cuando entraron a la escuela, ya que solían lanzarse miradas cómplices o saludarse levemente al cruzar por los pasillos-

Sora por otro lada trataba de ignorar la escena que tenían Mimi y Ryu. El no poder comunicarse con su casa la mantenía ocupada, pero no lo suficiente.

Ryu no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido, pero las voces de sus amigos los despertaron. Perezosamente pudo ver que Mimi aun no decía que era lo que contenía su maleta.

-¿Tu que traes en la maleta?- El recién despierto Ryu cuestionó a Mimi, la cual lejos de sorprenderse lo vio un tanto curiosa-

-¿No dormías?- la pregunta sonó tan natural que los chicos se sorprendieron ¿Desde cuando son tan unidos?-

-Si, eso hacia, pero con tanto ruido se me ocurrió unirme a la platica- Ryu volvió a tirarse en la arena mientras prestaba poca atención a los objetos útiles de Mimi-

-¿Que traes tu?- Sora pregunto con mucha curiosidad al ver aquella gorda mochila negra que cuidaba el chico con tanto recelo-

-No es nada importante- Ryu traía cosas que normalmente usaría, como una sudadera, pero ocultaba en la mochila un pequeño colgante de oro con la forma de una luna, cuyo gemelo, con la apariencia de un sol, estaba en manos de Sora-

-Deja me ver- Sora trato de alcanzar la mochila de Ryu, pero este la quitó dejando las mejillas de ambos chicos juntas, ambos forcejeando-

-Deja de molestar Takenouchi- Ryu ya estaba algo molesto, pero su sonrojo no era de enojo-

-Solo quiero ver- la chica también se había sonrojado, pero la curiosidad era muy poderosa-

Ambos chicos dejaron de pelear al escuchar molesto al superior José, al parecer por que Tai le había dado de comer a Agumon. Por otro lado, Ryu aprovecho para alimentar a Littlemon que ya tenía hambre.

-La comida era para los humanos- Joe había regañado a Ryu que simplemente le resto importancia a las palabras del superior-

-Le das demasiada importancia- Ryu sonreía algo débil con su calma habitual-

Cuando menos se lo esperaban las cabinas salieron volando debido a los chorros de agua que salían de la arena.

-Esto no pinta bien- Ryu se quedo viendo un momento a la nada antes de notar que Taichi corría a ayudar- sera idiota- Ryu lo siguió con Littlemon muy nervioso, algo no le gustaba-

-Vuestra batalla es conmigo- Ryu pudo oír esa voz que le sonó familiar y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda-

Aunque Ryu era incapaz de verlo, Littlemon lo seguía con la mirada.

-Esa cosa no es un Digimon- Littlemon susurro aquello mientras preparaba su ataque-

Antes si quiera que Ryu pudiera pensar en algo un humo verde comenzó a rodearlos.

-Va a volar los en pedazos- la voz de Kou hizo que ambos abrieran los ojos cuando el humo comenzaba a explotar-

-Jefe!- la voz de Littlemon se escucho muy fuerte mientras trataba de proteger a su compañero- Littlemon Shinka Psymon- un gato humanoide con capa de mago, sobrero de copa y un pin con una carita feliz sosteniendo la capa, se hizo presente al terminar la explosión. Psymon estaba protegiendo a Ryu cuando se disipó la explosión-

-Esta vez moriran- aquella voz seguía siendo captada, únicamente, por Ryu-

-Psymon- Ryu veía que Greymon había aparecido en escena levantando a Shellmon-

-Estoy en eso- Ryu presto atención a unos leves destellos verdes en un punto especifico-

Psymon estaba usando su habilidad para volar el tanque de gas de aquella nutria mutante invisible, lo cual logro mandándola a volar, justo cuando shellmon salio volando con la mega flame, llevándose al animal de corbata en el caparazón...

-Eso fue increíble Littlemon- el pequeño gato había vuelto a su forma, pero Ryu seguía asombrado-

-No fue nada- el tímido y sonrojado gato sonreía nervioso y alagado-

-Lo mejor sera continuar- Ryu volvió a ver al resto que secundó la idea-

En algún otro lugar.

-No se por que pensé que podía contar con ese enano- un sonoro suspiro se escucho debido a esa frase- vale, veamos como lo hace el doctor- la voz de Dark sonaba divertida mas que molesta, aun así no parecía contento-

¿Que le espera a nuestros héroes? Continuara. 


End file.
